My Oh My
by missjulseyb
Summary: Short little One-Shot based on the song "My Oh My" by Tristan Prettyman. Slight spoilers if you aren't up to date. Skyeward for the win!


**AN: So this is a fic I based off of the song "My Oh My" by Tristan Prettyman. I thought this totally fit them and the song is awesome in its own right. It's just the lyrics and then speaking between Ward and Skye. I just had to write this one out; it wouldn't leave me alone. So let me know what you guys think, cause I'm kind of up in the air about it honestly. **

**Disclaimer: All rights for the song go to Tristan and her record label. It's not mine. Sadly Agents of Shield and the characters are not mine. I tweaked their backgrounds obviously, but essentially they don't belong to me. Skyeward and AOS has just ruined my life and this is my way of coping.**

_You got my heart on a string._  
_You want me back again and you know I'll do anything_

"Come on Skye. I've been trying for months. What else do I have to do to prove to you that I'm sorry? I'll do anything! Yes, I was with Hydra, but then I left. For you. After meeting you I realised this wasn't me anymore. They wanted you and I was going to do everything in my power to stop that from happening."

"I just want the truth Ward. Was any of it real? You told Coulson everything and I heard all of it. You were ordered to gain our trust."

"No. I was ordered to gain _their_ trust. You were never part of the plan. Everything between us was real. I've never felt anything so real in my life."

_Just when I thought I was free_  
_Knock, knock, the door is locked_  
_But you still got a key._

_All too familiar, the moment it shows up_  
_Now everything I know seems to fly._

_My oh my_  
_You're getting under my skin_  
_Don't know why I'm always letting you in_  
_Just when I got my life together again,_  
_Here you are standing there_  
_Tell me why I should try-y-y_  
_My oh my-y-y_

"I kept thinking I was going to stay bad, stay working for Hydra throughout all this, but then you showed up and opened my eyes to being good again. You got under my skin on the bus, showed me the good side of things. The whole time I was with Garrett while we were apart, I would think of you. Everything I was trained to be with Hydra was happening when S.H.I.E.L.D fell and I thought that was the end of the "good" in me. I thought my life was planned out, but then you would come walking into my dreams at night and saved me from that darkness. You made me want to be better. I knew I could never deserve you, but I wanted ot be close."

_You got me under a spell_  
_You look like heaven, oh, but you put me through hell._  
_God knows there's nothing to gain_  
_Well who am I to deny, we're both playing the same game._  
_All too familiar, the moment it blows up_  
_Now everything I know seems to fly._

_My oh my_  
_You're getting under my skin_  
_Don't know why I'm always letting you in_  
_Just when I got my life together again,_  
_Here you are, standing there_  
_Tell me why I should try-y-y_  
_My oh my-y-y_

"You used me, Grant. You got close to me to help with your mission. You walked around all toned and night in shining armor-like. Made me all weak in the knees, made me feel special, but boy was I wrong about you. You put me through hell, Grant. Sure, Miles was an ass, but you really take first prize with the way you used me. Bet you didn't think I had it in me, did you? I played you right back after you killed Koenig. This always happens. Seems I can't trust anyone."

_And I know that you're no good for me_  
_And it makes no sense at all_  
_Still I keep coming back for more _  
_'Cause I'm addicted to your call_

_I know you ain't no good for me_  
_And all the lies and the lines you fed to me_  
_The way you kept coming back for me _  
_Like the last breath left of the air I need_

"But for some reason I cant stay away from you Grant. I know that you're no good for me, but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. And somehow I believe you when you say you really love me too. So I'll let you spend forever proving it."

_The way you kept coming back for me_  
_Like the last breath left of the air I need_

"I need you Skye. Like I've never needed anyone or anything ever before. I promise that side of me is over and done with. Screw Hydra. I'm part of the team now if they'll have me. And even if they dont, I'll still look out for you." Grant smiled as he pulled Skye into a searing kiss and started the process of proving just how much he did love her.


End file.
